customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trailers from Waiting for Santa 1993 VHS (2002 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:19A4:386E:C5C2:346B-20181029182209
1985= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#mw-head Jump to navigation][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#p-search Jump to search] This article is about the year 1985. For other uses, see [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_(disambiguation) 1985 (disambiguation)]. '''1985''' ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_numerals MCMLXXXV]) was a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_year common year] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_year_starting_on_Tuesday starting on Tuesday] of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregorian_calendar Gregorian calendar], the 1985th year of the[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_Era Common Era] (CE) and ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anno_Domini Anno Domini]'' (AD) designations, the 985th year of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2nd_millennium 2nd millennium], the 85th year of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/20th_century 20th century], and the 6th year of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1980s 1980s] decade. The year '''1985''' was designated as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Youth_Year International Youth Year] by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Nations United Nations]. Contents *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#Events 1Events] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#Births 2Births] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#Deaths 3Deaths] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#Works_of_fiction_taking_place_in_1985 4Works of fiction taking place in 1985] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#Nobel_Prizes 5Nobel Prizes] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#References 6References] Events[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=1 edit]] January[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=2 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_1 January 1] **The Internet's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domain_Name_System Domain Name System] is created. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenland Greenland] is withdrawn from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Economic_Community European Economic Community]. **First UK Cellular Mobile Phone Network Launched by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vodafone Vodafone] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_7 January 7] **Cellnet Launches 2nd UK Cellular Network. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan_Aerospace_Exploration_Agency Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency] launches [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakigake Sakigake], Japan's first interplanetary spacecraft and the first deep space probe to be launched by any country other than the United States or the Soviet Union. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_13 January 13] – A passenger train plunges into a ravine in Ethiopia, killing 428 in the worst railroad disaster in Africa. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_15 January 15] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tancredo_Neves Tancredo Neves] is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazilian_presidential_election,_1985 elected] president of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Brazil] by the Congress, ending the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1964 21-year] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazilian_military_government military rule]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_17 January 17] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BT_Group British Telecom] announces it is going to phase out its famous [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_telephone_box red telephone boxes]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_20 January 20] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_inauguration_of_Ronald_Reagan privately sworn in] for a second term as President of the United States. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_21 January 21] – President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] is publicly sworn in. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_27 January 27] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economic_Cooperation_Organization Economic Cooperation Organization] (ECO) is formed. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/January_28 January 28] – The charity single record ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_Are_the_World We Are the World]'' is recorded by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USA_for_Africa USA for Africa]. February[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=3 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_4 February 4] – The border between [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gibraltar Gibraltar] and Spain reopens for the first time since [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francisco_Franco Francisco Franco] closed it in[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1969 1969]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_5 February 5] – Australia cancels its involvement in U.S.-led [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MX_missile MX missile] tests.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-1 [1]][''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:NOTRS better source needed]''] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_9 February 9] – U.S. drug agent [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiki_Camarena Kiki Camarena] is kidnapped and murdered in Mexico (his body is discovered [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_5 March 5]) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_10 February 10] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelson_Mandela Nelson Mandela] rejects an offer of freedom from the South African government. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_12 February 12] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rafael_Addiego_Bruno Rafael Addiego Bruno] is sworn in as interim [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_Uruguay President of Uruguay]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_14 February 14] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CNN CNN] reporter Jeremy Levin is freed from captivity in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebanon Lebanon].[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-2 [2]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_16 February 16] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel Israel] begins withdrawing troops from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebanon Lebanon]. **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ideology_of_Hezbollah ideology of Hezbollah] is declared in a "program" issued in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beirut Beirut]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_19 February 19] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_J._Schroeder William J. Schroeder] becomes the first [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_heart artificial heart] patient to leave hospital. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Airlines_Flight_006 China Airlines Flight 006] is involved in a mid-air incident; while there are 22 minor injuries and 2 serious injuries, no one is killed. **The first episode of the long-running British soap opera ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EastEnders EastEnders]'' is broadcast on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_One BBC One] television. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_20 February 20] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minolta Minolta] releases the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxxum_7000 Maxxum 7000], the world's first [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autofocus autofocus] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Single-lens_reflex_camera single-lens reflex camera]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/February_28 February 28] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Newry_mortar_attack 1985 Newry mortar attack]: The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provisional_Irish_Republican_Army Provisional Irish Republican Army] carries out a mortar attack on the[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Ulster_Constabulary Royal Ulster Constabulary] police station at [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newry Newry], killing nine officers in the highest loss of life for the RUC on a single day. March[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=4 edit]] UNKNOWN DATE: The ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GNU_Manifesto GNU Manifesto]'', written by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Stallman Richard Stallman], is first published. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_1 March 1] – After a 12-year-long dictatorship, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julio_Mar%C3%ADa_Sanguinetti Julio María Sanguinetti] is sworn in as the first democratically elected[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_Uruguay President of Uruguay]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_3 March 3] – The 8.0 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seismic_magnitude_scales#Mw Mw] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Algarrobo_earthquake Algarrobo earthquake] hits [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santiago Santiago] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valpara%C3%ADso Valparaíso], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chile Chile], leaving 177 dead, 2,575 injured, 142,489 houses destroyed, and about a million people homeless. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_4 March 4] – The United States [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Food_and_Drug_Administration Food and Drug Administration] approves a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_test blood test] for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AIDS AIDS], used since then to screen all [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_donation blood donations] in the United States. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_8 March 8] – A [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Beirut_car_bombing Beirut car bomb], planted in an attempt to assassinate Islamic cleric [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohammad_Hussein_Fadlallah Sayyed Mohammad Hussein Fadlallah], kills more than 80 people, injuring 200. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_11 March 11] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikhail_Gorbachev Mikhail Gorbachev] becomes General Secretary of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Communist_Party Soviet Communist Party] and ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_facto de facto]'' leader of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet Union]. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohamed_Al-Fayed Mohamed Al-Fayed] buys the London-based department store company [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harrods Harrods]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_15 March 15] – Vice-President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Sarney José Sarney], upon becoming vice president, assumes the duties of president of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Brazil], as the new president [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tancredo_Neves Tancredo Neves] had become severely ill the day before. Sarney would later become Brazil's first civilian president in 21 years, upon Neves' death on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_21 April 21]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_16 March 16] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Associated_Press Associated Press] reporter [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_A._Anderson Terry Anderson] is taken hostage in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beirut Beirut]; he is released on December 4, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1991 1991]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_17 March 17] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expo_%2785 Expo '85], a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World%27s_fair World's Fair], is held in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsukuba,_Ibaraki Tsukuba, Ibaraki], Japan, until [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_16 September 16]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_18 March 18] – Australia's longest-running soap opera, ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neighbours Neighbours]'', debuts on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Network Seven Network]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_21 March 21] – Canadian paraplegic athlete and activist [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Hansen Rick Hansen] sets out on his 40,000 kilometres (25,000 mi), 26-month Man in Motion tour which raises $26M for spinal cord research and quality of life initiatives. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_23 March 23] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OCAM OCAM] is dissolved. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_24 March 24] – United States Army [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_intelligence military intelligence] officer [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_D._Nicholson Arthur D. Nicholson] is shot by Soviet military sergeant Aleksandr Ryabtsev at a Soviet military base in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ludwigslust Ludwigslust], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Germany East Germany]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/March_25 March 25] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/57th_Academy_Awards 57th Academy Awards] are held in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles Los Angeles], with ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amadeus_(film) Amadeus]'' winning [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Academy_Award_for_Best_Picture Best Picture]. April[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=5 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_1 April 1] Telegraph and Telephone Public Corporation, and Japan Tobacco and Salt Public Corporation, are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Privatization privatized] and change their names to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nippon_Telegraph_and_Telephone Nippon Telegraph and Telephone], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan_Tobacco Japan Tobacco]. **Eighth seeded [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Villanova_Wildcats_men%27s_basketball Villanova] defeats national powerhouse [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgetown_Hoyas_men%27s_basketball Georgetown] 66–64 to win the first 64 team field [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCAA_Men%27s_Division_I_Basketball_Championship NCAA Tournament] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lexington,_Kentucky Lexington, Kentucky]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_10 April 10] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madonna_(entertainer) Madonna] launches her [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgin_Tour Virgin Tour], her first concert tour, in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City New York City]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_11 April 11] **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Coral_Sea_(CV-43) USS ''Coral Sea''] collides with the Ecuadorian tanker ship ''Napo'' off the coast of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba Cuba]. **First Secretary [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enver_Hoxha Enver Hoxha], leader of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Socialist_Republic_of_Albania People's Socialist Republic of Albania] dies. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_12 April 12] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_El_Descanso_bombing El Descanso bombing]: A terrorist bombing attributed to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islamic_Jihad_Organization Islamic Jihad Organization] in the ''El Descanso'' restaurant near [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madrid Madrid], Spain, mostly attended by U.S. personnel of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torrej%C3%B3n_Air_Base Torrejón Air Base], causes 18 deaths (all Spaniards) and 82 injuries. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_15 April 15] – South Africa ends its ban on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interracial_marriage interracial marriages]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_19 April 19] :*The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet Union] performs a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_weapon nuclear] test in eastern [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kazakhstan Kazakhstan]. :*The FBI and ATF raid and confiscate guns at the CSA compound in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Smith,_Arkansas Fort Smith, Arkansas]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_21 April 21] – Brazilian President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tancredo_Neves Tancredo Neves] dies, he is succeeded by Vice President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Sarney José Sarney]. The Vice President post is left vacant until [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1990 1990]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_23 April 23] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coca-Cola Coca-Cola] changes its formula and releases [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Coke New Coke] (the response is overwhelmingly negative, and the original formula is back on the market in less than three months). *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/April_28 April 28] – The Australian [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_Disarmament_Party Nuclear Disarmament Party] (NDP) splits. May[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=6 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_1 May 1] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soekarno-Hatta_International_Airport Soekarno-Hatta International Airport] officially opened, which also became the new international gateway into Indonesia. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_4 May 4] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurovision_Song_Contest_1985 30th Eurovision Song Contest] takes place in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothenburg Gothenburg], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden Sweden] and is won by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobbysocks! Bobbysocks!] song ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_det_swinge La det swinge]'' for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norway Norway]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_5 May 5] – U.S. President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] joins West German Chancellor [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helmut_Kohl Helmut Kohl] for a controversial funeral service at a cemetery in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bitburg Bitburg], West Germany, which includes the graves of 59 elite [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schutzstaffel S.S.] troops from World War II. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_11 May 11] **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FBI FBI] brings charges against the suspected heads of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Families five Mafia families] in New York City. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradford_City_stadium_fire Fire engulfs a wooden stand] at the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valley_Parade Valley Parade] stadium in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradford Bradford], England, during a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Association_football football] match, killing 56 people. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_13 May 13] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philadelphia Philadelphia] Mayor [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilson_Goode Wilson Goode] orders police to storm the radical group [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MOVE MOVE]'s headquarters to end a stand-off. The police drop an explosive device into the headquarters, killing 11 MOVE members and destroying the homes of 61 city residents in the resulting fire. **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Assembly_(Kuwait) National Assembly] of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuwait Kuwait] grants women the right to vote. The right is revoked in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1999 1999] and re-instated in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005 2005]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_15 May 15] **An explosive device sent by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unabomber Unabomber] injures John Hauser at [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_California,_Berkeley University of California, Berkeley]. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President_of_Argentina Argentinian President] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ra%C3%BAl_Alfons%C3%ADn Raúl Alfonsín] terminates Argentinian administration of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falkland_Islands Falkland Islands] but does not relinquish Argentina's claim to the islands. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_16 May 16] – Scientists of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Antarctic_Survey British Antarctic Survey] announce discovery of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozone_depletion ozone hole].[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-3 [3]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-4 [4]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-5 [5]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_19 May 19] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Anthony_Walker John Anthony Walker Jr.] is arrested by the FBI for passing classified naval communications to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet Union]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_23 May 23] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Patrick_Cavanaugh Thomas Patrick Cavanaugh] is sentenced to life in prison for attempting to sell [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stealth_bomber stealth bomber] secrets to the Soviet Union. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_25 May 25] – Approximately 10,000 people are killed when [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bangladesh Bangladesh] is affected by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storm_surge storm surge] from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_North_Indian_Ocean_cyclone_season#Tropical_Storm_One_(1B) Tropical Storm One (1B)]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_26 May 26] – A new guard in auto racing took place as young gun [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Sullivan Danny Sullivan] beat the old guard [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Andretti Mario Andretti] to win the 1985 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indianapolis_500 Indianapolis 500] and landed on the cover of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sports_Illustrated Sports Illustrated]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_29 May 29] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heysel_Stadium_disaster Heysel Stadium disaster]: Thirty-eight spectators are killed in rioting on the terraces during the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UEFA_Champions_League European Cup] final between [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liverpool_F.C. Liverpool F.C.] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juventus Juventus] at[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heysel_Stadium Heysel Stadium] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brussels Brussels], Belgium. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_31 May 31] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_United_States%E2%80%93Canada_tornado_outbreak Forty-one tornadoes] hit [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohio Ohio], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pennsylvania Pennsylvania], New York and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ontario Ontario], killing 77. June[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=7 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_6 June 6] – The remains of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josef_Mengele Josef Mengele], the physician notorious for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_human_experimentation Nazi human experimentation] on inmates of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auschwitz_concentration_camp Auschwitz concentration camp], buried in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1979 1979] under the name of Wolfgang Gerhard, are exhumed in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Embu_das_Artes Embu das Artes], Brazil. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_13 June 13] – In [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auburn,_Washington Auburn, Washington], police defuse a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unabomber Unabomber] bomb sent to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boeing Boeing]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_14 June 14] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TWA_Flight_847 TWA Flight 847], carrying 153 passengers from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athens Athens] to Rome, is hijacked by a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hezbollah Hezbollah] fringe group. One passenger, U.S. Navy Petty Officer [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Stethem Robert Stethem], is killed. **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schengen_Agreement Schengen Agreement] is signed between certain member states of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_Economic_Community European Economic Community], creating the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schengen_Area Schengen Area], a bloc of (at this time) 5 states with no internal border controls. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_15 June 15] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Studio_Ghibli Studio Ghibli], an animation studio, is founded in Tokyo. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_17 June 17] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Hendricks John Hendricks] launches the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discovery_Channel Discovery Channel] in the United States. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_20 June 20] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Nepal_bombings A series of bomb blasts] occur in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kathmandu Kathmandu] and other cities of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepal Nepal]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_23 June 23] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_India_Flight_182 Air India Flight 182], a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boeing_747 Boeing 747], is blown up by a terrorist bomb 31,000 feet (9,500 m) above the Atlantic Ocean, south of Ireland, on a Montreal–London–Delhi flight, killing all 329 aboard. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_24 June 24] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/STS-51-G STS-51-G]: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle Space Shuttle] ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Discovery Discovery]'' completes its mission, best remembered for having [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sultan_bin_Salman_Al_Saud Sultan bin Salman Al Saud], the first [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arab Arab] and first Muslim in space, as a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Payload_Specialist Payload Specialist]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_25 June 25] – Irish police foil a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provisional_Irish_Republican_Army Provisional Irish Republican Army]–sponsored 'mainland bombing campaign' which targeted luxury vacation resorts. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/June_27 June 27] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.S._Route_66 U.S. Route 66] is officially decommissioned. July[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=8 edit]] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Live_Aid_at_JFK_Stadium,_Philadelphia,_PA.jpg ] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_Aid Live Aid] at JFK Stadium in Philadelphia *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_1 July 1] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Convention_on_the_Transfer_of_Sentenced_Persons Convention on the Transfer of Sentenced Persons] enters into force. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_3 July 3] – ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future Back to the Future]'' opens in American theatres and ends up being the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_in_film highest-grossing film of 1985] in the United States and the first film in the successful [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_(franchise) franchise]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_4 July 4] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruth_Lawrence Ruth Lawrence], 13, achieves a first in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mathematics mathematics] at [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oxford_University Oxford University], becoming the youngest British person ever to earn a first-class [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Academic_degree degree] and the youngest known graduate of Oxford University. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_10 July 10] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenpeace Greenpeace] vessel ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Warrior_(1955) Rainbow Warrior]'' is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinking_of_the_Rainbow_Warrior bombed and sunk] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auckland Auckland] Harbour by French [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Directorate-General_for_External_Security DGSE] agents. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_13 July 13] **''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_Aid Live Aid]'' pop concerts in London and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philadelphia Philadelphia] raise over £50 million for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famine famine] relief in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethiopia Ethiopia]. **U.S. Vice President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_H._W._Bush George H. W. Bush] serves as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acting_President_of_the_United_States Acting President] for eight hours, while President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] undergoes[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colorectal_cancer colon cancer] surgery at [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bethesda_Naval_Medical_Center Bethesda Naval Medical Center] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bethesda,_Maryland Bethesda, Maryland]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_19 July 19] **U.S. Vice President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_H._W._Bush George H. W. Bush] announces that [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Hampshire New Hampshire] teacher [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christa_McAuliffe Christa McAuliffe] will become the first schoolteacher to ride aboard the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Challenger Space Shuttle ''Challenger'']. **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Val_di_Stava_dam_collapse Val di Stava Dam] in Italy collapses. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_20 July 20] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_President_of_South_Africa State President of South Africa], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P._W._Botha P. W. Botha], declares a state of emergency in 36 magisterial districts of South Africa amid growing civil unrest in black townships. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_23 July 23] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Commodore_International Commodore] launches the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amiga Amiga] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personal_computer personal computer] at the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lincoln_Center Lincoln Center] in New York. August[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=9 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_2 August 2] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delta_Air_Lines_Flight_191 Delta Air Lines Flight 191] crashes near [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas,_Texas Dallas, Texas], killing 137 people. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_7 August 7] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takao_Doi Takao Doi], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mamoru_Mohri Mamoru Mohri] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chiaki_Mukai Chiaki Mukai] are chosen to be Japan's first [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronaut astronauts]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_12 August 12] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan_Airlines_Flight_123 Japan Airlines Flight 123] crashes in Japan, killing 520 people (the worst single-aircraft disaster in history). *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_14 August 14] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accomarca_massacre Accomarca massacre] takes place in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayacucho Ayacucho], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru Peru]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_15 August 15] – Three miners die in an accident at a coal mine in southeastern Kentucky.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-6 [6]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_20 August 20] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iran%E2%80%93Contra_affair Iran–Contra affair]: The first arms, 96 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BGM-71_TOW BGM-71 TOWs], are sent to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iran Iran] in exchange for hostages in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebanon Lebanon] and profits for the Nicaraguan [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contras Contras]. The public does not know about the arms sale. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_22 August 22] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Airtours_Flight_28M British Airtours Flight 28M]: The 737's left engine catches fire while on its take off roll and 55 people are killed while trying to evacuate the aircraft. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_25 August 25] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samantha_Smith Samantha Smith], 13, "Goodwill Ambassador" between the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet Union] and the United States for writing a letter to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Andropov Yuri Andropov] about [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_war nuclear war], and eventually visiting the Soviet Union at Andropov's request, dies in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bar_Harbor_Airlines_Flight_1808 Bar Harbor Airlines Flight 1808] plane crash. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_28 August 28] – The first [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smoking_ban smoking ban] banning smoking in restaurants in the United States is passed in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspen,_Colorado Aspen, Colorado].[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-7 [7]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/August_31 August 31] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Ramirez Richard Ramirez], the serial killer known as the Night Stalker, is captured in Los Angeles. September[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=10 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_1 September 1] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wreck_of_the_RMS_Titanic The wreck of the RMS ''Titanic''] (1912) in the North Atlantic is located by a joint American-French expedition led by Dr. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Ballard Robert Ballard] ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woods_Hole_Oceanographic_Institution WHOI]) and[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Louis_Michel_(oceanographer) Jean-Louis Michel] ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IFREMER IFREMER]) using [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Side-scan_sonar side-scan sonar] from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RV_Knorr RV ''Knorr''].[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-8 [8]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-9 [9]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_2 September 2] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Elena Hurricane Elena] makes landfall on the U.S. Gulf Coast after reaching a Category 3 status *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_4 September 4] – Catcher [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Carter Gary Carter] of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Mets New York Mets] ties a record with five home runs in two games. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_6 September 6] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midwest_Express_Airlines_Flight_105 Midwest Express Airlines Flight 105], a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_DC-9 Douglas DC-9], crashes just after takeoff from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milwaukee Milwaukee], killing all 31. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_11 September 11] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete_Rose Pete Rose] becomes the all-time hit leader in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_League_Baseball Major League Baseball], with his 4,192nd hit at [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Riverfront_Stadium Riverfront Stadium] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cincinnati Cincinnati]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_13 September 13] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros. Super Mario Bros.] is released for the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_Entertainment_System Nintendo Entertainment System]. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Jobs Steve Jobs] resigns from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apple_Computer Apple Computer] in order to found [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NeXT NeXT].[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-10 [10]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_19 September 19] – An 8.0 [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seismic_magnitude_scales#Mw Mw] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Mexico_City_earthquake earthquake] strikes Mexico City, killing 5,000–45,000 and injuring 30,000. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_20 September 20] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capital_gains_tax capital gains tax] is introduced to Australia.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-11 [11]][https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-12 [12]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_22 September 22] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plaza_Accord Plaza Accord] is signed by five nations. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_23 September 23] – Italian crime reporter [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giancarlo_Siani Giancarlo Siani] is killed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camorra Camorra]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_28 September 28] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Brixton_riot Brixton riots] are sparked with the shooting of Dorothy "Cherry" Groce by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolitan_Police Metropolitan Police] in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brixton Brixton], South London. October[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=11 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/October_1 October 1] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel Israeli] air force [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Wooden_Leg bombs] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palestine_Liberation_Organization PLO] Headquarters near [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tunis Tunis]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/October_3 October 3] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Atlantis Space Shuttle ''Atlantis''] makes its maiden flight. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/October_4 October 4] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free_Software_Foundation Free Software Foundation] is founded in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massachusetts Massachusetts], USA. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/October_7 October 7] – The cruise ship ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MS_Achille_Lauro Achille Lauro]'' is hijacked in the Mediterranean Sea by four heavily armed Palestinian terrorists. One passenger, American [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leon_Klinghoffer Leon Klinghoffer], is killed. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/October_18 October 18] – The first [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo Nintendo] home video game console in the United States is released as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_Entertainment_System Nintendo Entertainment System]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/October_25 October 25] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emirates_Airlines Emirates Airlines], establishes in Dubai and performs its first flight to Karachi. November[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=12 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_5 November 5] – In an all-English match, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Kaylor Mark Kaylor] defeats [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Errol_Christie Errol Christie] to become the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middleweight middleweight] boxing champion, after the two brawl in front of the cameras at the weigh-in. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_9 November 9] – In an all-Soviet match, 22-year-old [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garry_Kasparov Garry Kasparov] defeats [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anatoly_Karpov Anatoly Karpov] to become the youngest-ever undisputed winner of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Chess_Championship World Chess Championship]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_12 November 12] – A [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solar_eclipse_of_November_12,_1985 total solar eclipse occurs] over Antarctica at 14:11:22 UTC. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_13 November 13] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armero_tragedy Armero tragedy]: The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nevado_del_Ruiz Nevado del Ruiz] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volcano volcano] erupts, killing an estimated 23,000 people, including 21,000 killed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lahar lahars] in the town of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armero Armero],[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colombia Colombia]. *November 13 – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xavier_Su%C3%A1rez Xavier Suárez] is sworn in as Miami's first Cuban-born mayor. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_18 November 18] **The comic strip ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calvin_and_Hobbes Calvin and Hobbes]'' debuts in 35 newspapers in the United States. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elmo Elmo] is first introduced by name on the children's TV show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_19 November 19] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_War Cold War]: In [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geneva Geneva], U.S. President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet Union] leader [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikhail_Gorbachev Mikhail Gorbachev] meet for the first time. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_20 November 20] – Microsoft Corporation releases the first version of Windows, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Windows_1.0 Windows 1.0]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_23 November 23] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EgyptAir_Flight_648 EgyptAir Flight 648] is hijacked by the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abu_Nidal Abu Nidal] group and flown to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malta Malta], where [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt Egyptian] commandos storm the plane; 60 are killed by gunfire and explosions. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_25 November 25] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985_Aeroflot_Antonov_An-12_shoot-down 1985 Aeroflot Antonov An-12 shoot-down]: A Soviet [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aeroflot Aeroflot] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antonov_An-12 Antonov An-12] cargo airplane, en route from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuito_Cuanavale Cuito Cuanavale] to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luanda Luanda], is shot down by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_African_Special_Forces South African Special Forces] and crashes approximately 43 km east of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Menongue Menongue], the provincial center of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuando_Cubango_Province Cuando Cubango Province], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angola Angola], killing 8 crew members and 13 passengers on board. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_26 November 26] – U.S. President [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ronald_Reagan Ronald Reagan] sells the rights to his autobiography to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Random_House Random House] for a record US$3 million. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/November_29 November 29] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A9rard_Hoarau Gérard Hoarau], exiled political leader from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seychelles Seychelles], is assassinated in London. December[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=13 edit]] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_1 December 1] **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organization_of_Ibero-American_States Organization of Ibero-American States] for Education, Science and Culture (Organización e Estados Iberoamericanos para la Educación la Ciencia y la Cultura) (OEI) is created. **The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Taurus Ford Taurus] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_Sable Mercury Sable] are released for sale to the public. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_8 December 8] – The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Asian_Association_for_Regional_Cooperation South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation] (SAARC) is established. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_11 December 11] – Hugh Scrutton is killed outside his [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacramento,_California Sacramento, California] computer rental store by a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unabomber Unabomber] explosive, becoming the first fatality of the bombing campaign *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_12 December 12] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arrow_Air_Flight_1285 Arrow Air Flight 1285], a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Douglas_DC-8 Douglas DC-8], crashes after takeoff from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gander_International_Airport Gander, Newfoundland], killing 256 people – 248 of whom were U.S. servicemen returning to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Campbell,_Kentucky Fort Campbell, Kentucky] from overseeing a peacekeeping force in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinai_Peninsula Sinai Peninsula]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_16 December 16] – In New York City, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Mafia American Mafia] bosses [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Castellano Paul Castellano] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Bilotti Thomas Bilotti] are shot dead in front of Spark's Steak House, making hit organizer[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Gotti John Gotti] the leader of the powerful [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gambino_crime_family Gambino crime family]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_20 December 20] – [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pope_John_Paul_II Pope John Paul II] announces the instituting of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Youth_Day World Youth Day] for Catholic youths. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_24 December 24] – Extremist [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Lewis_Rice David Lewis Rice] murders [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civil_rights civil rights] attorney Charles Goldmark as well as Goldmark's wife and two children in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seattle Seattle]. Rice suspects the family of being Jewish and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communist Communist] and claims his dedication to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Identity Christian Identity] movement drove him to the crime. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_27 December 27] **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rome_and_Vienna_airport_attacks Rome and Vienna airport attacks]: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abu_Nidal Abu Nidal] terrorists open fire in the airports of Rome and Vienna, leaving 18 dead and 120 injured. **American naturalist [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dian_Fossey Dian Fossey] is found murdered in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rwanda Rwanda]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/December_31 December 31] – American singer, songwriter and actor [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ricky_Nelson Ricky Nelson] dies in a plane crash in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Kalb,_Texas De Kalb, Texas]. Date unknown[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=14 edit]] *The Australian state of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_(Australia) Victoria] celebrates its 150th anniversary. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harold_Kroto Harold Kroto], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Curl Robert Curl] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Smalley Richard Smalley] discover C60, a type of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fullerene fullerene]. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Western_Sahara Western Sahara] is admitted to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organization_of_African_Unity Organization of African Unity]; [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morocco Morocco], which claims Western Sahara, leaves in protest. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solarquest Solarquest], the space age real estate game, is first published by Golden. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ATI_Technologies ATI Technologies] is founded. *The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tommy_Hilfiger Tommy Hilfiger] brand is established. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DNA DNA] is first used in a criminal case.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985#cite_note-13 [13]] *Multiple cases of espionage in the United States prompt the media to label this [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1985:_The_Year_of_the_Spy "The Year of the Spy"]. *Africa has a population growth of 3.2 percent per year. *The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asian_tiger_mosquito Asian tiger mosquito], an [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasive_species invasive species], is first found in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Houston,_Texas Houston, Texas]. *The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1983%E2%80%9385_famine_in_Ethiopia Famine in Ethiopia] continues; [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USA_for_Africa USA for Africa] (''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_Are_the_World We Are the World]'') and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_Aid Live Aid] raise funds for [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famine_relief famine relief]. *The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fall_of_Communism Fall of Communism] begins with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet%E2%80%93Afghan_War resistance] gaining victory in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Democratic_Republic_of_Afghanistan Democratic Republic of Afghanistan]. Over the next six years, other countries begin renouncing Communism, ending with the collapse of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet Union] in 1991. World population[[https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1985&action=edit&section=15 edit]]